


Sweet as Sugar

by birdmombeck



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdmombeck/pseuds/birdmombeck
Summary: Rapunzel and Cassandra make holiday cookies on their day off.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Commonswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/gifts).



> This is for CommonSwift for the Cassunzel Committee Gift Exchange 2020! I didn't have a particular prompt to work off, so I decided to stick to the holiday season. I hope you like it. ♥

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, noticing that the sunlight streaming into her room was brighter than usual. Did she sleep in? Her heart fluttered for a moment, but then quickly calmed when she remembered that she did not have any responsibilities that day. The holidays were quickly coming, and Rapunzel had insisted that they clear their schedule so they could spend some time together.

Although Cassandra still liked to get out of Corona when possible, she tended to spend longer stretches at home these days. She was married to Rapunzel now, and being Princess Consort meant that she had plenty of work to do at the castle. So, she was happy to have this day to rest, relax, and spend time with her wife.

After being lost in thought for a few moments, Cassandra shifted and turned her head to look at Rapunzel. She expected her wife to still be sleeping, so was startled to find her bright green eyes staring back at her.

“Cass!” Rapunzel spoke, a little too loudly when they were laying right next to each other. Nevertheless, Cassandra’s face softened, and she raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel’s excitement.

“It’s our day off,” Rapunzel continued. “We should do something to get in the holiday spirit…” Her voice trailed off and then she sat up straight in bed, a smile on her face. “Oh! What if we made some holiday cookies?”

Cassandra laughed, moving to wrap her arms around Rapunzel’s waist to pull her back into bed. She cuddled up close to her, basking in the warmth of her wife as she was still getting ready to face the day. “Fine, we can make cookies later on. But first, just… lay here with me for a bit.” 

“Alright, love.”

After the couple finally got out of bed, had breakfast, and ensured that there were no sudden, pressing issues that needed to be addressed in the kingdom, they made their way to the kitchen. One of the castle’s bakers had kindly offered a recipe for sugar cookies and had lain out all the necessary ingredients, so the two of them had no trouble getting started. 

Although Cassandra was not an expert at baking, she still enjoyed the process with her wife. More than anything, she loved watching Rapunzel delight in the mess that they had made, and giggle when Cassandra playfully flicked flour at her face. She had never thought that her heart would soften and that she would find so much joy in the simple, every day pleasures of her life. She was grateful that she had gotten this far, and she pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s floured cheek.

Rapunzel laughed, noticing that the kiss had transferred some flour to Cassandra’s face. She lifted a hand to delicately brush the powder away, but only managed to smudge more along her cheek. Cassandra chuckled in return, toying with the idea of starting a flour fight with her wife, but not wanting to leave too much of a mess for them or the kitchen staff to clean up. So, instead, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rapunzel’s lips, lingering as she wrapped her arms around her wife and held her solidly. After a few moments, she pulled away, and reluctantly offered that they get back to work, leaving the flour smudged across both of their faces.

it took longer than it should have, but the two women eventually had a ball of cookie dough that Cassandra offered to roll flat. As she did so, she heard the clattering of pans and utensils as Rapunzel searched through a cabinet. “Raps, what are you doing?” she called out, wondering if she could even hear her over the noise she was making. 

There were a few more clangs and an “ow!” as Rapunzel hit her head at the top of the cabinet before she appeared with a couple of cookie cutters. “If we’re making holiday cookies, we might as well go all the way,” she said with a beaming smile. “The only winter ones I could find were stars and snowflakes, but I think they will work!”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but could not stop a smile of her own from creeping onto her face. Despite the fact that it had been many years since Rapunzel was the bubbly, naive princess that first left the tower, she still remained just as energetic as ever. Cassandra knew how to indulge her wife’s enthusiasm, so she nodded her head back towards the cabinet. “Okay, and grab some sprinkles while you’re at it.” This comment prompted Rapunzel to dive back into the cabinet and emerge with three bottles of sprinkles, yellow, blue, and rainbow, just a moment later.

It took some time to get all the cookies cut and decorated, and Rapunzel insisted that they would use the baking time to clean up so they could properly enjoy the cookies once they were done. The ten minutes passed quickly, and Rapunzel was still trying to figure out where each bowl and spoon was supposed to go when Cassandra finished plating the cookies.

Eventually, Cassandra made her way to the table and motioned for Rapunzel to sit beside her. “Come here, babe,” she said with a gentle smile, watching as Rapunzel’s cheeks flushed lightly in response. “Stop cleaning for a minute and just… sit here with me.” As Rapunzel approached, Cassandra slipped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “I love you, Raps,” Cassandra said, her expression soft.

“I love you too,” Rapunzel replied, nestling her head under Cassandra’s chin, and noticing that she didn’t complain when she got flour all over her shirt, since she still had not properly cleaned her face. “Hey, Cass… ?” She continued after a brief moment.  
“Mhmm?”

“I’m glad we got this day off.”

“Me too.”

So, even though the cookies were good, Cassandra knew that the memory of this moment would be what stuck with her. Despite the busy lives that they led, Cassandra was grateful for the moments where they could slow down, and simply enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
